mask of te fox 2nd version
by scardragon00
Summary: is pretty much like the firsts one but with some changes. rater m just in case.


Hi guys, this is a rewrite of the first mask of the fox but approaching through another point. The first one was decent but it was too long. So I will try to make it short this time.

Disclaim: I don't own ether naruto or bleach.

Unleash

Two figures are standing on the water. Ones of them was a boy with raven color hair, blue shirt with a fan draw on his back, white shorts. He was holding by neck a blond boy with whisked marks cheek, a orange jump suit. The other boy was charging his right arm with electricity and says.

"This is the end."

Then he piers him by the chest of the blond and let him fall on the water were he was sinking. Inside his mind was a room with a huge cage, inside of it was a gigantic fox with nine tails. He felt the hand going through the blond chest and says.

"Stupid boy, I have to gave him some chakra other wise his going to die and drag me with him."

"**No you won't**."

He then scan the room to see were the voice was coming from. Then a white mass starts to appear in from of the cage. That white mass starts to take a human form, he then see naruto but with white skin, a white and black jump suit and white hair, when he opens his eye they were black and yellow. He then says.

"You look like the brat, yet your chakra is more sinister than mine or madara. Who are you?"

"**The one who will ruler this body**."

He then point at the fox and says. "**Cero**!"

He then shot a crimson red beam and destroy the fox spirit. He then absorb the energy release from the corps and says.

"**Now is time for a little pay back**."

Back in the outside world, the boy sees the spot were the blond sink and says.

"Seems you have fail naruto."

He then walk away, but then a rumble is felt and a massive present has appears on the bottom of the lake. He then see the blond rises from the water, but he half of a mask with two red lines on the top and one on the bottom, his eye turn from blue to yellow. He then the raven hair boy sees him and asks.

"Is that you naruto?"

"**Sorry but his not home right now, would you like to leave a message before you die?**"

"Don't get cocky, you're still a loser no matter what."

But in a blink of a eye, naruto punch in his gut which causes him to vomit blood. Then the blond says.

"**I'm sorry sasuke but I'm not that weakly of naruto. I'm a complete different person. Hahahahahaha!**"

He then shot sasuke were he crash on the mountain. He was frightened by the power and thinks.

"(Were did he got that power. It couldn't be from the nine tails could it?)"

Then naruto disappears and appears in front of him, sasuke look at the disturbing smile and starts to trembles. But he sees his attack and moves. Ones far away he reveals crimsons eye with three dots in each one and says.

"Seems I have to uses the second level of the curses marks."

Then his skin change to a dark color, his hair grow longer and a black stars appears on his nose, the white area of his eye became black, he then says.

"This is the end naruto!"

"**I couldn't agree more**."

He then charge at him with electricity on his right hand. Then suddenly a pair of hand like wing comes from his back and stars to fly. But hollow naruto materials a gigantic swort that have the shape of kunai split in half with a chain attach to the ring. Then the hollow blond says.

"**Yoko sessha**. (Fox demon sword.)"

He then swim his sword and created a wave of crimson red energy that hit sasuke and created a huge explosion. Ones the fight is over, hallow naruto got near a defeat it sasuke. The uchiha boy says to him.

"Seems you fulfill your promises to sakura, I guess you won a kiss of her."

"**Too bad that was the other naruto**."

He then pin one of sasuke arm with his kneed and grab him by the hair. He then starts to punch him violent. He then says.

"**I pretty much don't give a shit about your pathetic existent, I only wand to punch the fuck out of you**."

Every punch that he delivers is starts to be full of blood and his faces starts to be disfigured. Sasuke pass away but hollow naruto continue to punch him. But then his right arm move on his own and starts to rip the half of the mask. He then thinks.

"(**Shit! It can't be possible**.)"

Then the mask pill off his faces and falls on the ground. Suddenly a mysteries figure appears.


End file.
